The High Speed Imaging Core is to provide comprehensive support in imaging technologies for the five main projects which comprise the Program Project Grant. The High Speed Core contributes developments and special projects support to extend our capabilities in the general area of high speed imaging and of echo planar imaging in particular. The key tasks of the High Speed Imaging Core include: characterization of our whole body echo planar system; technological advancements in high speed acquisition technology; performance upgrades and enhancements for the instrument; scientific and technological support for the implementation of echo planar imaging on the various other magnet systems; integration of physiological monitoring functions among the systems; special purpose software and hardware development ot support individual project needs; staffing, coordination and user training for the whole instrument.